Thanks for Your Love
by Kou Kirihara
Summary: Hargailah perasaan orang yang mencintaimu, jika kau mencintainya akuilah segera sebelum orang itu pergi meninggalkanmu selamanya.


**Haloo ketemu lagi dengan sayaaaa.. saya membawakan cerita baru lagi. Kali ini one shoot, ya walau masih belajar. Charanya minjem dari Yana Toboso-san tapi ceritanya asli dari otak abal saya.**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Thanks for your love**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa kurang bagus, Romance kurang berasa dan berbagai ke kurangan lainnya.**

**Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

Namaku Claude Faustus. Banyak orang yang bilang aku ini manusia berhati dingin tanpa ekspresi, tapi tidak dengan dia. Dia yang selalu berusaha membuatku tersenyum. Aku selalu membuatnya menangis dan terluka, aku selalu memperlakukannya seolah dia tidaklah penting dalam hidupku, dia yang selalu berusaha membuatku berbicara banyak dan dia yang selalu sabar menghadapi sifat cuek dan tidak perduliku. Meskipun dia selalu harus menelan kekecewaan berkali-kali karena aku tak menunjukan respon berarti untuknya, aku yang selalu menyakitinya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang dia alami.

Aku selalu berbuat jahat padanya. Setiap kata cinta yang keluar dari bibirnya tak pernah ku perdulikan, setiap kali dia mengatakan _'hei Claude, aku mencintaimu. Kau tau itukan?' _ aku tau tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, membalas pernyataan cintanyapun tidak. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencintaiku dan menyayangiku. Seperti apapun aku menyakitinya dia akan membalasnya dengan cinta yang lebih besar.

Aku benar-benar orang brengsek yang beruntung. Mungkin itu yang akan di katakan semua orang padaku. Saat ini aku berada di taman belakang rumahnya, tempat di mana dia selalu berlarian kesana kemari dengan senyum cerah ceria yang dia miliki. Memanggil namaku dari ke jauhan ketika aku datang dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Masih terasa pelukkannya yang begitu hangat membalut tubuhku, masih terbayang di otakku senyumnya, usahanya untuk membuatku tersenyum.

Aku selalu melontarkan pertanyaan-perntanyaan yang selalu membuatku penasaran padanya.

"Hei Alois, apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?" Tanyaku padanya suatu saat.

"Hmm.. apa yaaa.. entahlah. Kurasa kita tidak memerlukan alasan untuk mencintai dan menyayangi orang lain kan?" Jawabnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah membalas perasaanmu, kenapa kau tetap bertahan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan, Kamu hanya belum membalasnya. Kenapa? Karena aku percaya suatu saat nanti kau akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu Claude." Jawabnya tenang sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Tapi kapankah itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ntahlah, aku juga tidak tau kapan. Tapi kapan pun itu, aku akan selalu menunggumu menyambut perasaanku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan keyakinan yang besar.

Kalian tentu bingung kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. Aku hanya bingung dengannya, Alois dan aku bisa bersama karena di jodohkan. Perasaanku berbeda dengannya, Aku yang sama sekali tidak ada perasaan dengannya dan selalu acuh padanya sedangkan dia yang mempunyai cinta yang begitu besar untukku dan selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia. Dia selalu membuatku bingung dengan sifatnya yang tetap bisa tersenyum meskipun sudah kusakiti berkali-kali.

Suatu saat kata-kata Alois terbukti. Mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hatiku, namun awalnya aku tak tahu kalau perasaan itu adalah cinta. Setiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu yang pedas padanya dan membuatnya berwajah sedih maka hatiku akan terasa sangat sakit dan sesak ketika melihat wajahnya yang bersedih itu, tidak seperti dulu lagi yang di mana aku akan langsung meninggalkannya. Aku merasa marah jika dia dekat dengan pria lain, aku akan langsung panik jika dia melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa mencelakakan dirinya. Dia berhasil membuatku terjerat dalam perasaan yang bernama cinta, dia berhasil membuatku menyambut perasaannya. Namun karena gengsi yang besar aku tetap tidak mengakuinya. Aku tetap diam dan tetap bersikap seolah aku tidak perduli padanya agar dia tidak bisa mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku benci mengakui kalau aku mencintainya karena aku berpikir aku akan kalah dari Alois seandainya dia mengetahui perasaanku.

Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah terus bersikap tidak perduli padanya. Akhirnya aku pun bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Mengakui kekalahanku, menjawab semua penantian Alois yang selalu setia menungguku. Untuk berhenti dan membiarkan dia menangkapku.

Tapi semua itu sudah TERLAMBAT. Sangat terlambat. Di hari di mana aku akan mengatakan perasaanku dia justru pergi meninggalkanku. Kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa Alois, membuatku menangis dalam diam, membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Aku benci padanya yang selalu mengatakan cinta padaku tapi ketika aku akan membalas kata-katanya dia justru pergi untuk selamanya tanpa sempat mendengar kejujuranku.

Aku terpuruk. Sangat terpuruk. Kini tidak ada lagi dia yang selalu mengatakan cintanya padaku, tidak ada lagi dia yang berlarian kesana kemari dan memelukku sebagai penyambutan jika aku mendatanginya, tidak ada lagi dia yang selalu menyebut namaku, tidak ada lagi dia yang selalu tersenyum walaupun sudah kusakiti berkali-kali. Hatiku hampa saat ini. Aku merindukan hadirmu yang selalu setia menungguku. Merindukan sosokmu yang terus mencintaiku dengan tulus. Taukah kau jika saat ini aku memikirkanmu?

Melihat aku yang selalu bersedih dan mengurung diri di kamar membuat sahabatku Sebastian mengkhawatirkan diriku. Dia datang ke rumah dengan kekasihnya, Ciel, yang juga sahabatnya Alois. Mereka berusaha untuk menghiburku dan membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Claude, berhenti mengurung dirimu dalam kamar gelap seperti ini." Kata Sebastian sambil manyalakan lampu di kamarku.

Aku hanya diam tak menannggapi perkataan Sebastian padaku.

"Benar kata orang ya, kita akan merasa kehilangan orang itu setelah dia sudah pergi dan meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya." Kata Ciel yang berhasil menohok hatiku.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua sudah terlambat. Sudah 1 tahun semenjak kepergiaannya namun aku belum juga bisa menghapus bayangnya dari pikiranku. Dia yang sudah dengan seenaknya masuk dan mengisi hari-hariku, dia berhasil membuatku mencintainya. Tapi di saat aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya, dia malah pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarku terlebih dahulu!" Teriakku seperti orang kesetanan pada Ciel dan Sebastian yang saat ini ada di hadapanku, tangisku pecah saat itu juga.

"Semua sudah terlambat untukku.. sudah tidak harapan untukku. Inilah hukuman Tuhan untukku karena sering menyakitinya yang dengan tulus mencintaiku." Lanjutku dengan suara serak dan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari mataku.

Aku tidak sanggup menahan tangisku lagi. Biarlah Ciel dan Sebastian melihatku yang sudah benar-benar hampir gila karena kepergiannya. Sebastian berusaha menenangkanku, dia mengelus punggungku lalu menepuk bahuku membuatku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat Claude, kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya." Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu Sebastian?" Tanyaku pada Sebastian, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Datanglah ke pemakamannya, nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Meskipun dia tak bisa menjawabnya namun kamu tahu apa jawabannya. Setidaknya kau bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dalam tidurnya dan perasaanmu tersampaikan dengan benar padanya." Terang Sebastian padaku.

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sebastian.

"Pikirkanlah Claude." Kata Sebastian sebelum meninggalkanku.

"Kau bisa mencintainya dengan cara lain." Kata Ciel yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku, menyusul Sebastian yang setia menantinya di depan tangga.

Setelah seharian memikirkan kata-kata Sebastian dan Ciel, esoknya aku pergi ke pemakaman, tempat Alois di kuburkan. Aku menaruh bunga mawar putih dan lavender di kuburannya. Aku berjongkok dan mengusap nisan yang bertuliskan nama Alois di sana. Membuatku kembali menangis dan mengeluarkan air mataku entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

"Hai Alois, apa kabarmu?" Sapaku pada nisan yang ku pegangi saat ini.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah menjengukmu dan baru sekarang ke sini," Lanjutku.

"Kau tahu Alois, Kau menang. Penantianmu membuahkan hasil, Aku… kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Apa kau bahagia? Aku yakin kau bahagia dan sedang tersenyum saat ini"

"Aku rindu padamu Alois, aku rindu suaramu, aku rindu tawamu. Aku rindu semua perlakuanmu padaku, aku rindu dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu." Setelah mengatakan itu aku menangis lagi. Aku benar-benar terlihat sangat lemah sekarang.

Cukup lama aku terdiam untuk meredakan tangisku. Setelah aku berhasil mengendalikan tangisku aku pun kembali bicara. Seolah Alois bisa mendengarku dan sedang memperhatikanku saat ini.

"Aku.. minta maaf atas semua yang telah ku lakukan padamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyakitimu dan membuatmu terluka terus menerus."

"_Thanks for your love Alois, thanks for everything. You give me your heart, you always beside me._" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk berjuang menjaga hatiku. Aku akan menyimpanmu dalam hatiku. Mencintaimu dan menyayangimu dengan perasaan yang tulus."

"Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini supaya Tuhan menjagamu. Karena itulah caraku sekarang untuk mencintaimu dan memelukmu dari bumi. _I love you Alois Trancy._" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan, aku benar-benar merasa lega. Semua beban ku terasa terangkat dan hatiku terasa ringan. Aku pun pergi dari pemakaman dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku siap menjalani hari karena cintamu.

"_Thank You Alois, Thanks for your love_."

The End

**Oke jangan tatap saya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu. Saya tau ini cerita gak jelas dan ngerusak mata banget udah gitu pendek lagi. Tapi saya dengan amat sangat memohon reviewnya dan kritik yang membangun dari reader sama sekalian. Oke sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reader dan silent reader yang udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAAAAAAAAAAA#maksa*digergaji grell*.**


End file.
